


In the End

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Patton doesn't like bad words, Prinxiety - Freeform, Superpowers, logicality - Freeform, virgil likes to throw things at roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: Remus shows up, and causes trouble for the gang. Roman blames himself for the pain of one very dear to him, but grows closer to him in the end.Inspired by the superpowered, apartment-sharing, version of Thomas Sanders's sides created by ResidentAnchor in the 'Practicality Series'. Please check it out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 



> I have the first two chapters planned(they will probably be short) but I am open to ideas if you want to leave a comment with something you want to see featured in the next few chapters!
> 
> PS: If you have read(or end up reading) the 'Practicality Series' please note that I have adapted Virgil's powers to better fit the plot of the story.

Roman stumbled back as the blast hit his energy shield. It was an electric energy blast, similar to the ones Roman could produce, but different. It was darker. Eviler. 

“Are you done?” The creator of the blast asked calmly. He placed his hands on his hips dramatically.

“Not nearly.” Roman responded bravely, as he took a step forward. “What are you doing here, Remus?”

Remus smirked. “Why, brother dear, I’m here to meet your friends!” He waved an arm to the empty space around him before looking back. “Unfortunately, you sent them home before I could introduce myself.”

Roman looked shocked. “Meet them? Remus, you  _ attacked _ them!”

“Oopsie!” Remus shrugged and laughed to himself. “I guess that’s what-”

Remus was cut off by the sudden materialization of a man in a black hoodie in front of him. The shadowy figure swept his leg low, knocking Remus off his feet before disappearing and reappearing beside Roman.

“Virgil!” Roman exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“Saving your stupid life!” Virgil shouted as he dematerialized once more to doge a blast from Remus. He reappeared on Roman’s other side, glaring at Remus, who was on his feet once more. “Now let’s go!”

Roman spun away from Virgil’s outstretched hand and sent an electric blast of his own crackling towards his brother. “I told you to get the others out and leave Remus to me!” 

Virgil had once again disappeared and reappeared behind Remus, kicking him in the back of the knee. “The others are fine, but we need to go!” He reached out for the prince-like electricity wielder once again. Roman ignored him, continuing his fight with Remus as Virgil dodged attacks.

“Roman!” The teleporter yelled angrily.

“Virgil, just go!”

Virgil growled before materializing directly in front of Roman. “We’re both going! Now!” He reached for his friend, with Remus releasing an electric blast in the same instant. Virgil grabbed onto Roman and both were whisked away right as the energy blast collided with Virgil’s unprotected back.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman stumbled forward as soon as his feet connected with the kitchen floor of the apartment he shared with his three powered friends. He held his stomach and focused on not throwing up. He did not particularly enjoy being thrown through time and space like a ragdoll. 

When he was sure his dinner would stay where it belonged, he spun around to confront the teleporter. “Look, Panic at the Everywhere,I had everything completely under一Virgil!”

Virgil lay still, facedown on the floor. Roman rushed to his side, dropping to his knees, panic written all over his face. “Logan! Patton! Help!”

The other two roommates, mind reading and psychokinetic Logan, and the self-replicating empath Patton, ran into the kitchen. 

“Roman, what…?” Patton knelt beside Roman and helped him to turn their friend over. He checked the teleporter’s pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Logan?” Roman asked, looking up. “Is he okay? Remus hit him with his powers as he was getting us out.”

Logan frowned and closed his eyes, concentrating on his friend. “He is unconscious. And in a great deal of pain…but I don’t see any sign of permanent damage… “

“Well that's great!” Patton gave Roman a small smile. 

“As for short term,” Logan continued as he opened his eyes and adjusted his glasses. “It will take awhile for the pain to go away. He should be monitored.”

Roman and Patton both nodded.

Patton gently brushed Virgil’s bangs from his face. “We should probably move him from the floor, huh? Make him more comfortable.”

“Yeah. I’ll do it.” Roman gently lifted Virgil from the ground and walked to the living room, where he carefully deposited him on the couch. Patton made him comfortable with a pillow and blanket before taking a seat in an empty chair. Logan took the other chair, leaving Roman to pace anxiously around the room.

All that was left to do was wait.

Virgil’s head was pounding as he slowly came to. He sat up, sending a searing pain down his spine. 

He cried out, alerting the others of his wakefulness. Patton and Roman were immediately at his side, gently easing him back down on the pillow. Logan put down his book and walked to the couch, but kept his distance.

“Just take it easy, kiddo.” Patton said, concern on his face as Virgil heaved and struggled to gain air. “Deep breaths, okay? Like this.” He coached a few, then smiled when Virgil obeyed and his breathing evened out once more.

“Virgil, I’m so sorry!” Roman cried. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen! What have I done? It’s all my fault一”

“Roman!” Virgil ground out, trying to breathe through the pain. “It’s not… “ He paused to regain his breath. “ … not your… fault…” He closed his eyes.

Roman halted his words, but still didn’t look convinced of his innocence. 

Patton winced in sympathy, not needing his empath abilities to know the pain both of his friends were in. In a flash of light, another Patton stood beside the original. The duplicate gave Roman a smile before scampering off.

“He’s going to grab some pain killers for you, kiddo.” Patton explained to Virgil, who’s only response was to take another deep breath. “Roman, would you go get some of Virgil’s things from his room to make him feel more comfortable?”

Roman nodded and headed towards Virgil’s room.

Logan walked forward and knelt beside the couch, placing a hand gently on Virgil’s arm. “You were hit by Remus’s power. As far as I can tell, there will be no permanent damage, but I’m afraid you will be in pain for some time.” 

Virgil opened his eyes and blinked to acknowledge Logan’s words. 

“Do not blame yourself, Virgil.” Logan continued. “It is not your fault, nor is it Roman’s. The blame lies with Remus alone. And he will not get away with this, I promise.”

The Patton copy returned, and assisted Virgil in taking pain killers, before touching the original and disappearing in a flash of light.

Virgil gave Logan and Patton a weak smile, before drifting off to sleep.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Roman paced anxiously around Virgil’s room, looking for things he should take to his injured friend. It was strange to be in the teleporter’s room, and Roman couldn’t shake the feeling that he was invading the others privacy by standing in the middle of the room. No one besides Virgil was ever there.

Virgil’s room was what you would call organized chaos. It looked like a mess, but a very controlled mess. Clothes only on the floor by the closet, books and magazines only strewn about the desk and bookshelf, etc. 

“Music!” Roman suddenly exclaimed, before remembering he was alone. He blushed to himself, hoping no one heard him, as he began to search for Virgil’s headphones. He eventually found them in the tangled nest of blankets that Virgil called a bed. The headphones, Virgil’s phone, a book, and a spare blanket were all gathered up and taken to the living room. Logan and Patton were not there, so Roman assumed they had returned to their own rooms to reflect on the events that had transpired.

Virgil was asleep.

Roman breathed a sigh of relief at the fact and went about setting up the things he had brought. Watching his friend struggle through pain that he had caused was too much to bear. If only he had listened.

_“Roman, I don’t see this ending well.” Virgil said anxiously. “Showing off your abilities like this? Who knows what sort of unwanted attention it will bring.”_

_“Relax, Charlie Frown. I’m being careful!” He indicated his costume and mask. “No one can trace my good deeds back to any of us!”_

_“But they can still seek you out! Follow you! If someone else has abilities like us in this city or has any sort of sway over the public, and they don’t like what you’re doing, it will end very badly. For you and for us.”_

_Roman rolled his eyes. “Oh please! Logan said there’s no one who we don’t already know of. And the media loves me! A charming prince who helps those in need!”_

_“Not everyone will see it that way,” Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose. “Someone, even someone like us, could see it as a bad thing. That having and using powers is dangerous. Wrong even. They’ll do whatever it takes to stop you.”_

_“This figurative villain you are creating is starting to sound like you, Virgil.”_

_The dark emo opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. Virgil's thoughts on their powers was no secret, but still. The hurt in his eyes made Roman immediately want to take it back. However, his pride would not allow it._

_“You know what? You’re right. Maybe I’m just being paranoid, but I’m telling you that someone is going to get hurt. And you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.”_

_Roman turned towards the door. “Believe what you will. I have a chance to do some good, and your stupid hypotheticals aren’t going to make me stop.” He marched out then, not looking back._

_It was that same night that he heard from Remus, his estranged brother, for the first time in several years. Remus, who also had powers, heard of the electricity wielding Prince and knew it was his flamboyant brother. He reached out to Roman, asking he could join Prince Charging on his quest to save the city._

_Roman had no idea what had possessed him to say yes._

Roman shook the conversation from last week out of his mind and sat down in one of the chairs, heart pounding in his chest.

_It’s your fault._

He took a deep, shaking breath, trying to calm himself.

_Those people wouldn’t have been hurt if you had listened to Virgil._

_Virgil wouldn’t have been hurt._

_You._

_Hurt._

_Virgil._

Roman dropped his head into his hands and wept silently, completely oblivious to Virgil's watchful gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying so far. Please give me any suggestions you have as to scenes you want to see. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Patton knocked gently on the door at the end of the hall.

“Enter.”

Patton opened the door and walked in, pausing just beyond the door. “Logan?”

“Yes, Patton?” Logan spun his chair away from his desk, giving the empath his full attention. “What can I do for you?”

“For me? Oh! Nothing! I… uh…” Patton wrung his hands and looked down. “It’s just that I… just that… well…”

“Go on,” Logan prompted.

“You’re angry.”

Logan’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re angry.” Patton said again, feeling more confident. “I can feel it. Do you want to… want to...want to talk about it?”

“Ah.”

Patton looked up, a nervous smile on his face. “It might help.”

“Perhaps you are right.” Logan waved an arm towards his bed, inviting Patton to sit down. “I’m angry at Remus for one, but also Roman.”

“Roman? Why?” 

“For a multitude of reasons.” Logan explained. “He ignored a sound warning from both myself and Virgil about the possible outcomes that his galavanting as a superhero could bring, he brought in another person on our secrets without our consent, and he just can’t stop playing the hero.” 

“You’re mad at Roman for trying to be a hero?” Patton asked.

“For playing the hero. He keeps unnecessarily putting himself in danger and refuses help from anyone else. If he had just accepted our help today, we all could have dealt with Remus right then. Instead, we have this mess to take care of.”

“You told Virgil that it wasn’t Roman’s fault.” Patton pointed out with a frown. “But now you are saying it is?”

“Well, yes. In a way it is.” Logan sighed. “It is not directly Roman’s fault that Virgil was injured, but the actions and decisions he made over the past week that put us in that situation are his fault.”

“I see.” Patton chewed his lip for a moment before speaking again. “I don’t think Roman meant to do any of this. He would never intentionally betray us or hurt us.”

“I concur. It is for that reason that I told Virgil not to blame Roman, and why I’m trying to do so either.” Logan removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Does this make any sense?”

“I think so. Given Roman’s state now, I can’t blame him for what happened.” Patton said, and Logan nodded in agreement. “He made a poor choice when in an icky state of mind last week, and I think the consequences of that choice are enough. Roman shouldn’t suffer at our hands because of a poor choice he made that just so happens to affect us.”

“Exactly. Now the real struggle will be convincing Roman that he shouldn’t blame himself.”

“Right.” 

Logan replaced his glasses on his face and looked at Patton. “Thank you, Patton. You were right, talking about it did help.”

“Well, I’m glad I could be of some help.” Patton smiled and stood up, heading for the door. “I’ll let you get back to yourー”

“Patton.”

He turned around. “Yeah?”

“If you would like… I uh… I actually wouldn’t mind having company right now. If you wanted to, I mean. If you’re not busy.”

“I’d love to stay for a bit, Logan.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Logan and Patton!! Sorry it wasn't very long! Hope you are all enjoying it! As always, if you have any questions or suggestions please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of language in this one, 'cause Virgil and Roman are basically overgrown teenagers.
> 
> All these hits and kudos make me happy! Thanks so much! I'd love to hear from you guys, stuff you like, don't like, and stuff you want to hear, or even something else you want me to write. Hope you like this chapter!

Virgil didn’t know what had pulled him from his dreamless slumber. Something was off and he knew it. He moved a hand out from under his blanket to push his bangs out of his face so he could get a better look around.

_Wait一his blanket? How’d did it get out of his room?_

_Roman. Roman must have grabbed it._

The teleporter immediately looked around for Roman, finding him sitting in Patton’s favorite chair.

Virgil didn’t know what to do. Roman was crying. Probably hating himself for what happened. He wanted to help, but Virgil couldn’t go to him. 

“Princey.” His voice came out no louder than a whisper. He inwardly cursed his sore throat and lack of breath as he looked around for a solution.

Virgil’s eyes found the rest of the things Roman had brought, all within arms reach. His phone(fully charged), favorite headphones, and a book. He grabbed for the book with as limited movement as he could manage and chucked it at Roman, praying to any deity he knew that it wouldn’t miss.

It hit the actor in the head.

“Hey!” Roman exclaimed, head flying up from his hands. “What was that一Virgil! You’re awake!”

“Obviously.” Virgil croaked, smiling a little.

“I’m sorry I can’t hear you.”

Virgil sighed and beckoned Roman closer. Roman wiped his face with his sleeve and came to sit on the floor beside the couch.

“What’s wrong, Princey?” Virgil asked.

“Nothing. I just was一” Roman sighed at the unamused look Virgil gave him. “I should have listened to you. You got hurt because of me.”

“Roman, you weren’t the one who hit me.”

“No, but I一”

“But nothing.” Virgil interrupted. “Yeah you made some pretty stupid choices that got us here, but so what? You tried to fix it, Roman. Don’t blame yourself for Remus’s actions, especially when you tried to stop them.”

Roman didn’t say anything, he just gave Virgil a blank look.

“Princey?”

Roman blinked. “Yeah?”

“You good?”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah I’m good.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you good?”

Virgil smirked. “I could use a drink of water.”

“Right. I believe I can assist you there, Dark Knight.”

Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman stood up and headed to the kitchen. Patton and Logan came into the living room just as he was leaving.

“Virgil!” Patton exclaimed happily. “You’re awake!”

“How are you feeling?” Logan asked as he picked up the book Virgil had thrown earlier and set it back on the coffee table.

“Hurts like a bitch, but I’m coping.”

“Virgil!” Logan and Virgil both hid amused smiles at Patton’s scolding tone. 

Roman walked back in with a water bottle and a confused look. “What did I miss?” 

Virgil accepted the bottle. “I said it ‘hurts like a bitch’ in front of Patton. Twice now.” He took a sip of water, a look of utter fearlessness on his face. Logan turned away, barely containing a laugh.

Patton took a breath to begin his rant but Roman cut him off.

“You’re still hurting that bad?” He looked hurt.

The confident look slipped off Virgil’s face. “Well… yeah. It didn’t go away in just a few hours. But it’s okay.”

Roman looked like he was going to apologize, so Virgil added: “And if you blame yourself again I’m going to throw something at you.”

“Well that’s not very nice, kiddo.” Patton said, his displeasure at Virgil’s foul language disappearing. “But Roman, you do need to stop blaming yourself.”

“I can try.” Roman smiled a little.

“Excellent.” Logan turned towards the kitchen. “I believe it is time that we begin dinner.”

“I'll help!” Patton called after him. He gave Virgil and Roman a stern look. “You kids be nice to each other, okay?”

“Okay, Dad.” The two responded together. Patton smiled to himself and joined Logan in the kitchen.

“So, now what?” Roman asked.

“We could watch a movie.” Virgil suggested.

“Are you sure? If I hurt you too much for itー” Roman ducked as Virgil hurled the book at his head. He laughed. “You missed!”

Virgil’s phone slammed into his face.

“F*ck! That hurt!” He held his nose.

“ROMAN! You get in here now!” 

Roman glared angrily at Virgil, flipping him off as he headed into the kitchen. Virgil’s laugh echoed from the living room, and Roman knew that he couldn’t stay mad.

But he was going to keep Virgil's phone until he apologized.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter! Sorry they've been kinda sort. Heads up for language 'cause Virgil. Also, I've recently decided that throwing things at Roman is totally something Virgil would do. Thoughts on that? For me there is just nothing that says how much you care about someone until you are annoyed enough at them to throw things at them. Like, caring enough to use energy to hurl something at someone is totally a way of expressing(or attempting to hide) your feelings for someone.
> 
> Yikes. Tangent.
> 
> As always, comment with ideas or questions! Or you know. Just comment so I feel loved. Thanks for reading, love you all!

“Princey?”

Roman torn his eyes away from the tv, focusing on Virgil. He looked mildly annoyed. “Yeah?”

“I don’t want to be this way anymore.” He indicated his laid out position on the couch. 

“Oh.” Roman tried to fight back the feeling of hurt. “I don’t blame you, and you have every right to be frustrated. Being hurt like that must suck. I’m so sorry that I一”

“I meant I don’t wanna be laying down anymore, dumbass.”

“Oh.”

Virgil sighed and grabbed the remote to pause the movie. “Help me move?”

“But you can’t!” Roman cried. “You’ll hurt if you一”

“I hurt now and I’m uncomfortable.” Virgil stated. “I’d rather be hurt and more comfortable. Now would you please help me before I hurt myself more by moving on my own?”

Roman gave in then, standing from the floor. He reached out to touch Virgil, but hesitated, only continuing when Virgil nodded.

“I’ll be fine.” The teleporter reassured him. Roman gave a small smile before assisting Virgil into a more upright position.

Virgil hissed in pain and Roman immediately let go. “I’m sorry!”

“Fine.” Virgil grunted, grabbing onto Roman’s arms for support. “It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

Virgil nodded, and he worked with Roman until he was upright, leaning heavily on the arm of the couch. He took a moment so he could catch his breath before looking up at Roman.

“What?” Roman asked, looking rather confused.

“Sit down, why don’t you?” Virgil patted the empty space beside him and Roman took a seat. 

“Better now?”

Virgil smiled, looking at Roman as he turned away. “Yeah.” 

“Good.” Roman played the movie again and tried not to think about how close the two of them were sitting. He failed.

“They’re sitting together!” Patton whispered excited to Logan, who also stood watching the other two in the living room.

“Yes? They live together and the couch is the best spot to view the movie. Sharing the space is the most logical thing to do for both of them to enjoy the movie.” Logan gave Patton a questioning look as he led the way back into the kitchen. “Why does that have you excited?”

“Did you see the way Virgil looked at Roman when his head was turned?!”

“Yes? What’s exciting about him looking at Roman?”

“He gave Roman _The Look_!”

“You’ve lost me.”

Patton rolled his eyes. “You know. _The Look_.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. 

“ _The Look_. You know? The look that one person gives another person when they want to say they really like the other person, but are to afraid to say it to that person so instead they just look at them like that other person is the best thing to ever happen to them?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Are you implying that Virgil has a crush on Roman?” Logan finally asked.

Patton nodded, his smile growing bigger. “Yes! Isn’t it sweet? They would be so cute together! Now all we have to do is find out if Roman feels the same, then we can hook them up! Wouldn’t that be something?”

Logan blinked. “You mean you didn’t notice?”

“Notice what?” Patton asked.

“You picked out Virgil giving Roman _The Look_ , as you say, but you’ve missed all the signs of Roman?”

“What do you mean? Did Roman give Virgil _The Look_ , too?” The empath asked, growing more excited(if such a thing could be done).

“No. You remember when he turned his head?” Logan looked a little smug as he turned back towards Patton, who nodded. “You were so focused on Virgil that you missed it then.”

“Missed what?”

Logan adjusted his glasses and smirked. “Roman was blushing.”

Roman and Virgil looked at each other in confusion when they heard Patton’s happy squeal coming from the kitchen.

“What was that all about?” Roman asked.

“He probably got Logan to smile at a pun or something.” Virgil said, before giving Roman a knowing smile. “He’s head over heels for him. You should see how flustered he can get around Logan.”

“Patton? And Logan?” Roman looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. “You know what? I can see it. We should totally set them up.”

“I agree. Oh and Princey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my phone back, please?"

Roman put a hand to his chin, feigning deep thought. "I don't think that is a wise idea. I'll be hanging onto it for a while longer."

"What?!"

He laughed as Virgil hurled the pillow at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer. Not much but it is. Comments make me happy, so please do so! Also suggestions and questions of any kind are welcome! Don't feel shy!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy!

When dinner was ready, Virgil insisted he be allowed to join the others at the table. 

Patton, of course, had promptly refused. Logan, and surprisingly Roman, had backed him up.

“Why not?” Virgil whined, glad his voice was back to normal. “I’m sick of sitting here! Can’t we just act like it’s a normal night? And a change of scenery could be good!”

“Virge, kiddo, it’s just not good for you to be moving around that much.” Patton explained with a sympathetic smile. “How about we join you out here? That way we can all eat together like usual!”

“Eat in the… in the… in the living room?!” Logan sputtered, even as Virgil’s eyes brightened. “Preposterous!”

Roman giggled, but added his agreement to Patton’s idea. “People do it all the time, Logan. I think it’s a great idea!”

Patton grinned. “Then that’s just what we’ll do!”

“But… but it’s just not done!” Exclaimed Logan. “I’ve never done such a thing, nor do I intend to! Food belongs in the kitchen and the dining room. No where else!”

Patton grabbed his arm, pulling him into the kitchen. “Well tonight we are eating in the living room to be with Virgil, so stop whining and help me get some plates!”

“But the carpet!” Logan wailed miserably as he was dragged along.

Virgil shook his head, letting a small smile settle on his face. “Those two never cease to amuse me.”

Roman shrugged, taking up his old seat on the couch. “I’m sure we are as equally amusing to them as well.”

“I doubt it.” Virgil countered. “The most amusing thing I do is make sarcastic comments in response to everything people say.”

“Oh, I don’t think that true.” Roman said. “I know I personally find it funny whenever you argue with Logan about what is and isn’t a suitable surface for sitting.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What’s entertaining about me telling Logan to f*ck off because I want to eat breakfast on the counter? Now what is really amusing is watching you fight off static cling every morning after you roll out of bed.”

Roman looked mildly annoyed. “Static cling is no joke, Black Parade.”

Playful banter(with plenty of insults and nicknames) continued until the others returned. The four had a rather pleasant meal, despite Virgil’s pain and Logan’s visible distress at eating in the living room. All shared smiles and laughed, and the rest of the evening passed just like another night. 

Everyone had gone to bed. Virgil was to sleep on the couch that night with the promise to call anyone if he needed anything. Virgil had wanted to be back in his own room, but the others insisted that it was too early to move that much, and that maybe he could tomorrow. Virgil had fallen asleep(after taking another round of painkillers) with that hope in mind, and had slept rather well. For a few hours at least.

Virgil woke up at 2 am. Too early for anyone else to be awake yet. He wanted to go to the bathroom, but didn’t want to wake anybody up. He glanced sadly at the proper door down the hallway. It wasn’t far, by normal means, but he knew he’d never be able to walk that far. He probably wouldn’t have been able to crawl the distance either. He picked up his phone with a sigh, resigning himself to call or text Patton when it struck him.

_You can teleport, dumbass._

Virgil sighed, resisting the urge to smack himself in the head as he put his phone down again. He could just use his powers. He’d be in and out in a minute. It would hurt for only a moment as he did what he needed to do, but it wouldn’t last long. Honestly it would probably be easier to teleport there than to get someone to help him anyway.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, bringing the clearest picture of his destination to the forefront of his mind. Teleporting was easier when he could have a running or leaping start, but it could be done lying down or from a standstill with a little more conscious effort. With the destination in mind, he inhaled and let himself be whisked away through the fabric of reality. 

Virgil knew something was wrong as soon as he started. The process that took less than half a second felt much longer. And it hurt. It wasn’t supposed to hurt. What felt like a clawed hand was digging into his spine, pulling him back through whirls and stars. Virgil’s head spun but he kept his focus on his destination and pushed with his mind.

Virgil caught himself on the sink in the bathroom, blinding pain filling his body. He wanted to scream, but no sound left his throat. He dropped to his hands and knees, and took a shattered breath.

Big mistake.

Virgil lurched forward towards the toilet and threw up. His head was still spinning and back still hurting by the time he stopped. He wiped his mouth and flushed the mess away before letting himself collapse on the cold tile of the bathroom. He took a few minutes to just breath. 

Eventually, the world stopped lurching this way and that and the white hot pain had been dialed back to a constant throbbing. He could work with throbbing, although he felt as though he could still feel that clawed hand pulling. Virgil tried to ignore that thought for now and focused on what to do next. The original purpose of the trip could be forgotten, seeing as it was no longer top priority. He could wait. Top priority was getting help. Telling someone about what had just happened, and getting help for the pain. In all of his years of having his powers, Virgil had never experienced anything like that. He needed to bring someone in on it. But who?

_Roman._

Virgil didn’t even second-guess the thought. Something inside him reacted positively to the thought and pushed it through Virgil’s mind once again.

_Roman. Get Roman. He can help._

Virgil looked up from the floor and to the door across the hall. Roman’s name was written elegantly on the sign.

Just across the hall. He could make it a few feet. He began to crawl on his stomach, doing his best to avoid making the pain in his back worse. 

_Roman. Roman. Get Roman. Roman can help. Roman._

Virgil’s thoughts grew into an internal chant, and he moved a few inches with each word. The voice got louder and faster the closer Virgil got to the door.

_RomanRomanRomanROMANROMANGETHELPGETROMAN._

He was at the door. He reached up and turned the handle, fumbling for a moment before he got it, and pushed the door open.

Roman was sound asleep.

Virgil continued his crawl, and he continued his internal chant. He made only a little further before he couldn’t move anymore. He was still too far away. Virgil struggled to breath, and his vision began to blur. He felt around blindly for something he could use to get Roman’s attention, even more panic building as he was finding nothing.

He could have cried in relief when his left hand finally struck something. It was one of Roman’s boots. Virgil didn’t waste a second and lobbed it blindly towards Roman. As long as it hit something, Roman would wake up. The boot hit the shelf above the bed, sending several action figures and other knick-knacks raining down on the figure asleep in the bed. Roman awoke with a small cry of pain.

“Sorry, Princey.” Virgil mumbled into the carpet before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. No comments? You guys are making me sad! Please comment, I beg you! I like feeling useful and helpful, so ask questions and make suggestions! Don't be shy! Go for it!
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying, and I thank you for reading! If there is a special scene or even a separate idea you want me to write, don't hesitate to leave a comment to ask for it!
> 
> Love you all!

Roman was instantly awake, looking around his room. Once he saw Virgil he threw himself from the bed and dropped by his side. 

“Virgil?” Roman reached to touch his friend, but hesitated, biting his lip. He wanted to help, he really did. But… 

_What are you afraid of?_

And that was the question, wasn’t it? What was he afraid of? His friend clearly needed him, so why was he hesitating?

_I don’t want to hurt him again._

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Roman whispered.

_And I won’t. I promise that I’ll never do anything to hurt you ever again._

With a newfound determination that he would not cause his friend harm, Roman reached out and touched his shoulder gently. Virgil stirred only a bit, but Roman could tell that he was breathing relatively normally. No need to panic or wake the others.

“How did you get here?” Roman asked himself quietly, looking from Virgil to his open bedroom door. He shrugged to himself, it didn’t really matter, at least not right now. He glanced at his alarm clock: just past 2 AM. Too early for any sane person to be awake. Virgil appeared to be in no apparent danger at the moment and Roman figured he couldn’t really do much but watch over him until he awoke. 

Roman looked again at his open door, at Virgil, at his bed, back to Virgil, then back at the door. 

“Too early for this,” Roman muttered as he gently lifted Virgil. “Way too damn early.”

The eccentric actor carried Virgil to his bed and gently lay him down, checking him over once again before pulling up his blankets. Roman took the edge of the bed furthest from Virgil, but facing the teleporter in case he was needed. He doubted he’d fall asleep again, but was hopeful.

It was watching Virgil’s rhythmic breathing that had Roman nodding off. Only then did he fully process what had happened and what he had just done.

“Virge, you’re not awake to know this, but I took you to bed with me.” Roman quietly told the darkness with a tired smile.

_This is not how I imagined doing it, but-_

Roman immediately banished that thought from his head, feeling heat rising in his face. He was not going to make this awkward. He was merely watching over an injured friend, who was unable to be moved back to the living room. Roman could watch Virgil from where they were now, and maybe even go back to sleep.

Well, sleep was unlikely, but still. Not weird.

_You weren’t going to sleep anyway, even in your imagination you were-_

_Stop it._

_But Virgil is-_

_Asleep. He’s asleep._

_Asleep yes. In your bed. Not far from you. You-_

“Roman, you dumb f*ck.” He groaned. He was going to regret this choice. But all the same, it was hard to ignore the fact that all Roman had to do was reach out and he’d be able to touch the dark man that so often occupied his imagination.

Roman put his pillow over his face as though it would help block out his thoughts. He was better than this. He was going to make it through the night without thinking of Virgil. Virgil deserved that much. Virgil was his roommate and his friend. Virgil didn’t care about him or his stupid crush, and Roman was going to respect his space. 

_Virgil could never care about you the way you care about him._

_And you’ve no right to complain. You don’t deserve him. Especially not after hurting him._

Roman sighed. The rest of the night was going to be very long indeed.

  


Patton yawned, stretching his arms out as he walked down the hall at 7 o’ clock, just like he usually did. He paused when he noticed that Roman’s door was wide open. His curiosity rose and he decided to take a peak.

Virgil, illuminated by the soft light of the morning sun, lay comfortably under Roman’s white comforter. He was sound asleep. 

Confused, Patton walked out to the living room to see the empty sofa, then walked back to the room and looked in for the owner of the room.

Roman, looking far less peaceful and comfortable then Virgil, was pressed as far to the side of the bed as he could be without falling off. He was also lost to the world of wakefulness.

Patton smiled to himself. Were his roommates that much closer? Had they expressed their feelings? He had no idea how, or why, the two ended up sharing a bed, but he figured that was between them. He’d find out soon enough. For now, best to let the two sleep.

Patton continued into the kitchen to begin his morning routine of cooking breakfast and enjoying a few minutes to himself before the others woke up.

Logan walked down the hall with the sole purpose of getting to the kitchen for a cup of coffee so he could properly start his day. However, he did a double take upon passing Roman’s room. He quickly backtracked and peeked in again.

Logan had no idea how to process this. His two roommates were definitely asleep and were definitely in the same bed. Was he reading to much into this? He knew they liked each other, but to go so far as to sleep together? He was confused. Very confused. 

“Roman?! Virgil?!” This morning was going to be difficult. Logan was only half awake and already being assaulted with confusing scenarios before he had gotten any coffee. “What is going on?!”

Roman screamed like an eight year old girl, floundering in the covers for a moment before flying out of bed and crashing to the ground.

Logan massaged his temples. Yes, this was going to be a difficult morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been updating as often as I usually do, and i'm sorry for that! I've been helping out at a summer camp. 
> 
> Anyway, new chapter! Sorry that it's not super long! Please feel free to comment and tell me how you like the story or to provide suggestions for things you want to see!

Roman quickly recovered from his scare and stood up. “Logan! Jesus, I… uh… oh god… This is not what it looks like!”

Logan had closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again and looking at Roman. “Please, explain.”

“It was Virgil!” Roman insisted. “I woke up and he was on the floor! I don’t know how he got there but he was there! He looked fine but I wanted to keep an eye on him, so I… uh… put him in my bed.”

“Why not take him back to the living room?” Logan questioned, looking rather displeased. “You could have woken one of us up if you needed help.”

“I… it was easier to keep him here. I didn’t see the need to wake you.” Roman ran his fingers through his tangled hair. “Come on Logan, don’t look at me like that. It was 3 AM, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“I…” Logan shook his head. “I need coffee.”

The genius turned and walked down the hall into the kitchen, straight towards the coffee pot. Roman groaned, cursing himself and his bad luck, before following him.

“Good moring, Logan!” Patton said cheerfully from the table. “Breakfast is on the counter, feel free to help yourself.”

“Thank you.”

Roman stomped into the kitchen. “Loganー” He cursed in Spanish upon seeing Patton. 

“Roman!” Patton excitedly exclaimed. “I’m proud of you and Virgil for finally telling each other!”

Logan looked up. “Pattonー”

Patton continued on, ignoring Logan. “I’ve got to say I’m a little disappointed though. You know better! Leave your nights together until he’s feeling better! I know your excited, and I’m not going to judge, but still! He’s stillー”

Patton cut himself off upon seeing Roman’s confused face.

“Patton! You don’t understand! Virgil and I did not sleep together!” Roman finally exclaimed.

“Actually, factual speaking, you didー”

“FOR F*CKS SAKE, LOGAN, WE DIDN’T HAVE SEX!!” Roman yelled. Lord above, he was done with this nonsense. “YOU KNEW WHAT I F*CKING MEANT!!”

Patton and Logan exchanged a silent look. 

“Kiddo, we don’t use words like that, especially when talking to people we care about.” Patton said calmly. “But I’m afraid I don’t understand. Now, I won’t judge, but what was Virgil doing in your bedroom, then?”

Roman threw himself dramatically in a chair at the table, and began to ‘calmly’ explain to Patton what had occurred last night.

Virgil slowly woke up, but didn’t open his eyes. He was comfortable right were he was and didn’t feel like acknowledging that he was awake. Maybe he could fall back asleep.

After a few more minutes, he sighed and opened his eyes.

_ What the hell? _

He wasn’t in his room. And he wasn’t in the living room. He was in Roman’s room. In Roman’s own bed, in his room. He had absolutely no idea of how or why he was there.

And strangely enough, he wasn’t bothered by the fact.

“Virgil?” Roman peeked into the room. “Oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling? Do you mind if I come in?”

“A lot better, actually.” Virgil said and he made no effort to move. He was still too comfortable. “And yeah, you can come in. It’s your room.”

Roman nodded and walked in. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was still a mess. Seeing him like that, made Virgil smile a little bit.

“So, uh, how did you sleep?” Roman asked, standing awkwardly by the bed.

“Better than I have in weeks.” Virgil let out a small laugh. “You’ve got quite a comfy set up here, Princey.”

“Thanks.” Roman blushed. “You… you’re not bothered by the fact that your in my bed?”

“Should I be?” Virgil asked. “I trust you, Princey. Don’t know why, but for some reason I do.”

_ You shouldn’t, _ Roman said to himself.  _ Not after what I did to you. _

“That’s encouraging, I guess.” Roman said out loud. “Do you need anything?”

Virgil sat up and stretched. “Nope.” 

Roman’s jaw dropped and he stared at Virgil.

“What?”

“You… you just sat up!” 

“Yes? It’s a normal thing to do, Princey.”

“But… but your back!” Roman exclaimed.

“Roman what are youーoh.” Virgil stopped talking as understanding dawned on him. He wasn’t in pain. The events of last night came back to him, confusing him once more.

_ Why am I not in pain?  _

“Virgil?”

Virgil pulled himself from his thoughts. “I’m not in pain anymore. But I…I don’t understand, Logan said it would take days to go away!”

“That can’t be right.” Roman shook his head. “It’s not like you could have healed overnight! Unless…” 

Virgil looked at him. “Unless what, Princey?”

“I… uh…” Roman looked away. “Last night, you started to make noise. Like you were in pain. And I…”

“Go on.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do it! I just wanted to help you sleep peacefully…” 

Roman!” Virgil grabbed the actor by the shoulders. “What did you do?”

Roman finally looked Virgil in the eye. “I kissed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sort of dramatic right? I'm trying to make this enjoyable and I'm praying that I'm succeeding. Please comment ideas, questions, concerns, thoughts, or whatever. Doesn't even have to be relevant to anything I've written if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It probably sucks, but it's cute at least? I don't even know anymore. Hope you like it!

Virgil blinked. “I… what? Roman…”

Roman looked hurt. “I’m so sorry! Please don’t hate me, it was out of line and I’m sorry! I don’t know what came overー”

Virgil held up his hands and Roman shut his mouth. 

“Roman,” Virgil paused. “I… I don’t know why you would…”

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I can’t think about that now. Why would that make me not feel pain? You don’t have healing abilities.”

“I…” Roman sighed. “It’s kind of hard to explain.”

“Try me.”

_ Roman sighed as he watched Virgil breathing. He wished he was sleeping too, but his mind was far from calm enough to sleep. _

_ Virgil stirred suddenly, tossing his head and moaning softly. _

_ Roman sat up. “Virgil?” _

_ He wasn’t awake, but if he was in pain while asleep, he might be soon. Roman moved closer to him. _

_ Virgil grew louder then, clearly in anguish, moving as though he was trying to escape someone’s grasp. Roman was sure that wasn’t good and reached for him, trying to still his movements. _

_ “Virgil, it’s okay.” Roman said softly, trying to shush him. The last thing he needed was for the others to wake up. “Shhh, you’re fine.” _

_ He wished he could take the pain away. If he could somehow take Virgil’s pain upon himself, he would do so in a heartbeat. _

_ “I’m sorry.” He whispered, placing a calming hand on Virgil’s back, hoping that his will to ease the teleporter’s pain would transfer into reality. Virgil seemed to calm a bit, and Roman smiled wistfully.  _

**_He deserves a break,_ ** _ he thought.  _ **_I wishー_ **

_ A sudden, tingling sensation cut off Roman’s train of thought. He felt it in his hand, then in his whole body. He recognized that feeling, it was what his power felt like. But this electric surge wasn’t coming from him. It was coming from Virgil. _

_ Roman didn’t know what was happening, but he felt drawn to Virgil then. Like he needed to be closer. His own power was now alive, pulling him towards Virgil and he discovered that the closer he got, the calmer Virgil seemed to become. His power buzzed happily. He was drawing closer, closerー _

_ Roman became aware of himself only once his lips were on Virgil’s. Virgil was still, and more peaceful than before.  _

_ Roman quickly pulled away, horrified at himself, and the happy buzzing disappeared. He pushed himself to the far side of the bed, as far as he could go without falling off.  _

**_What the hell just happened? What did I do?!_ **

_ Roman struggled to breath normally. He felt all wrong, suddenly, like a part of him was missing. He shook it off as sleep deprivation or an after effect of what had just happened. _

**_Get a hold of yourself! Look what you did! What you did was wrong! Very wrong!_ **

_ Roman winced at his own inner scolding. He didn’t understand, and wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to either. He had crossed a line that he had no business crossing. And worst of all, he had a feeling that he was going to get away with it. _

**_No! You’re going to tell Virgil! Lying hurts him! You promised!_ **

_ That made sense. Yes, he would tell Virgil in the morning. Whatever the consequence, he would face it. He was so tired of causing trouble for others. _

_ Roman fell into a fitful sleep then, alone with his horrid thoughts of self loathing. _

****

“ーI think it was my power.” Roman said, finishing his tale from the night before. “I think when I… uh...you know. I think I transferred some of my power to you. Enough to neutralize whatever little energy remained. From Remus.”

“Like… like in a magnet?” Virgil asked. He still looked confused. “Positive and negative cancel out? So...what? Remus is negative and your positive canceled him out?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Right.” Virgil nodded slowly. “And this overwhelming force of attraction you felt? Was that your power reacting to Remus’s too, or was that just you?”

“Um...I think it may have been both?” Roman looked uncertain. He couldn’t meet Virgil’s eyes. “I think my power’s reaction amplified an attraction that was already there. My attraction. To you.”

Virgil didn’t respond. He threw the blankets of Roman’s bed off his lap then and stood up. He walked out into the hallway, then stopped and turned back.

“I’m sorry.” Roman said again. “It was wrong of me.”

“You… you can’t control what you feel, Princey.”

Roman looked up, suddenly. The use of his nickname meant Virgil wasn’t mad. Which was surprising. “What?”

“I said before that I trusted you, and I do. Shocking as that may be, I do. So thank you for healing me, I guess.” Virgil said slowly. “I’m a little upset at your method, don’t think I’m not, but I’m not angry. You can’t control what you feel. I trust you enough to think that what you say is true.”

“Thank you, Virgil. You haveー” 

“I’m not done.” Virgil interrupted. He sighed, walking back into the room. “I… you...aww f*ck…”

He dropped his head into his hands, breathing slowly, then he looked up at Roman. “You’re a f*cking idiot, you know that right?”

“That’s a fair observation.”

“Good. Because only and idiot could do this to me.” Virgil said. “You’ve been more honest with me than you need to be, and I appreciate it. And I believe you deserve some honesty from me as well.”

Roman stayed silent, unsure of where Virgil was going with this.

“This wasn’t the way I planned to tell you. I actually probably wasn’t going to speak up at all, but now that you’ve said something, I have to.” Virgil took a deep breath. “I guess, putting it simply, I’m attracted to you too, Princey.”

“What? Really?” Roman was shocked. This wasn’t happening. “You are?”

Virgil nodded, smirking slightly.

“I… wow.” Roman ran his fingers through his messy hair. “Even after all that’s happened?”

“Yeah. You may be an idiot, but I can’t deny that you’re at least a cute idiot.”

“Thanks?” Roman wasn’t sure what to do now, but he knew that he immediately felt a burden lifting off of him. “I...so...well what happens now?”

“You ask me on a date, dumbass. Then we’ll see how it goes.”

Roman couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face. He could do dates. Romance was his gift. And he was going to use that gift to show Virgil just how much he meant to him.

  
  
  


“Patton. May I ask you a question?”

Patton looked up from his book, smiling at Logan. “Sure! Ask away!”

“How much do you like the little cafe around the corner from the bookstore?”

“I’ve never been, but it looks good!” Patton answered. “I’d love to try it sometime.”

“Good.” Logan nodded slowly. “And how do you feel about evening walks around the park?”

“I love them! Sometimes there’s dogs to pet, and you can see the sunset andー” Patton cut himself off, giving Logan a confused look. “Why are you asking?”

“Patton, I propose that you and I go to the cafe Friday night, then go for a walk around the park.” Logan said. He gave a shy smile. “If I am correct in my assumptions, which I usually am, I believe that you and I have a mutual attraction towards one another. I would like to test how strong this attraction is through spending the evening together on Friday.”

“You’re asking me on a date?”

Logan blushed. “I...uh… yes. Yes I am. Patton, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Patton’s confusion melted into a happy smile. “Of course I would, Logan!”

“I… um...good.” Logan nervously adjusted his glasses. “Good.”

Patton giggled. “You’re cute when you’re all flustered like that!”

Logan’s face flushed even further. He didn’t think his asking Patton was a mistake, but he had to admit that he wasn’t quite prepared for the amount of feelings he was experiencing now that he had actually proposed the question and gotten an answer.

He supposed he’d just have to get used to feelings. After all, it seemed that Patton was quite fond of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It probably wasn't a good ending, I'm sorry. I hope you all at least enjoyed it a little bit!


End file.
